


【Fack】VTeam2不能放出来的原因

by Judithdepp



Category: IT - Stephen King, Shazam! (2019), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Control, Prostate Milking, Sex Toys, fack - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judithdepp/pseuds/Judithdepp
Summary: 情人节暴肝6600+无脑PWP俩小孩情人节前夕吵架为背景跳蛋 录像 内🐍 play簧暴ooc警告 不许打骂作者
Relationships: Jack Dylan Grazer & Finn Wolfhard, Jaeden Lieberher | Jaeden Martell/Wyatt Oleff
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	【Fack】VTeam2不能放出来的原因

Finn坐在电脑前，看着视频里淫秽的画面，显然拍摄者手抖的厉害，忽远忽近的色情喘息不停的往他耳朵里钻，他捏了捏眉头，不知道事情怎么会搞成这个样子。原本的计划是准备拿着摄像机在情人节那天和大家聚会时拍V team2，主要是再哄哄之前吵架后一直不理他的Jack，可怎么就拍着拍着就控制不住自己了呢？？

这一切，还要从情人节那天说起。  
好不容易档期能凑到一起的七个小孩一起约在了Jack家中，打算好好休息放松一下。但一开始Finn似乎并没有受到邀请，他还是通过Jaeden才知道的这件事。  
情人节这天 Finn提前到了Jack家，Jack刚一开门看到是他就要把门关上，Finn赶紧用手抵着门，好说歹说了半天，美其名曰是来帮忙Jack才放他进去，他也确实在厨房忙里忙外的帮Jack准备沙拉水果什么的，但Jack似乎并不领情，面对跑前跑后忙的团团转的男友也只是冷冷的说了句谢了。

大概到了下午两三点钟，一切都快准备好的时候，Jack悄悄回到了自己的房间。他从书柜的最上方拿出一个小盒子，小盒子的表面什么装饰也没有，光秃秃十分不起眼。他打开了盒子，里面静静的躺着———一颗跳蛋！  
Jack思考了好久，还是在厕所里把它塞了进去。他想用这个方式来惩罚Finn，谁让他这几天总和自己作对，还险些分手！Jack一边用手指给自己润滑，小心翼翼的将跳蛋塞到后穴中，一边低声咒骂着Finn。楼下还在忙活做菜的Finn冷不丁的打了个喷嚏。  
当整颗跳蛋完全塞进去的时候，Jack忍不住地发出了舒服的呻吟声。他无视了后面传来的异物感，火速换好了衣服，并且还发了一张自拍到他们的群里。“你们怎么还不到！我都准备完好久了！”  
他打开了控制跳蛋力度的遥控，然后顺手放进了兜里。说实话，Jack也是头一次用这东西，之前看片子里用起来很爽，自己也买来一个试试。  
但没想到的是，刚从房间出来，后穴中安静的跳蛋突然活跃了起来，Jack冷不防的呻吟出声，然后赶紧用手捂住嘴。他正想回去再调整一下，楼下门铃却响了，Finn满手油乎乎的喊他去开门，他只能赶紧收拾好下楼去，但后穴的反应越来越强烈，他开始担心了……

Finn一直在厨房忙前忙后，心里愤愤地想着，就算是我先跟他吵的架我先对不起他，但是他也不能这么绝情！让我一个人做饭做菜吧！这会儿连门铃响了都不下来开！  
刚说完，后者就从楼上下来了。Finn一眼就看出Jack的不对劲，但是他没多问什么，只是继续忙活手中的事情。

等人全都来齐后，聚会才正式开始。Jack拿出了家里的DVD，说是准备把这次聚会记录下来，正好还能拍个Vlog，或者Vteam2。Vteam成员之一的Finn一听立马跑到Jack旁边帮他拿相机拍摄，走进一看更察觉Jack今天的不对劲。整个小脸都有点惨白，但脸颊上却带着异样的潮红。可这还没开始喝酒呢啊？  
视频一开始画风还很正常。画面里Jack正不顾Wyatt的劝阻端起一杯啤酒吨吨吨的喝着，还做作的要往Jaeden身上粘，Jaeden一边嫌弃的推开他一边玩着手机。  
玩了一会儿Wyatt和Jaeden两个人就借故溜走了，Finn估计他俩肯定是趁着情人节又跑去外面偷偷过他们的二人世界去了。  
房间里仅剩的几个人，喝多的喝多，打电动的打电动。总之是都有自己的事情做。

Finn给了Jack一个眼神，示意他上楼。Jack翻了个白眼，不知道他葫芦里卖的什么药，双手插在兜里慢慢悠悠的跟着他一起回了房间。刚进房间Finn就把Jack堵在门口吻了起来。  
许久未见的两个人此刻又粘在一起，其实Jack在Finn下午来敲门的时候气就消了大半，可他还是想捉弄一下Finn，对方的舌头还没探进来就被Jack用手推开了。Finn伸出舌头舔了一下Jack的手心，受伤的眼神看得Jack心一下就化了，他捞过Finn的头继续将舌头缠在一起更肆无忌惮地交换唾液。Finn有时候觉得Jack像个欲求不满的小娼妇，他边吻边解开了Finn的裤子，手像一条灵活的小蛇一样钻了进去，刚摸了两把，Finn就捉住他的手拉了出来，然后腾出一只手拿过Jack手中的相机放在了一旁。

Jack不适的扭动着腰，嘴上的喘息也变得越来越重。 “你能不能……”他指了指自己的后面，“帮我把里面这个拿出来呀。”说完还着急的跺了跺脚。这个时候Finn才明白为什么下午的Jack为什么看上去那么怪异，原来是给自己塞了小东西来诱惑自己啊。  
得知真相的Finn不但没有听他的，反而把手伸进了Jack兜里，摸到那个小小的遥控摁了几下，显然在在对于跳蛋的控制上Finn比Jack自己更无师自通，顿时Jack感觉那个几个小时以来一直折磨着他的小东西一下震动的频率更快了。他甚至觉得后面有一股热流伴着酥酥麻麻的快感就要流出来了。他死死的拽住Finn的胳膊不让自己滑下去，可是快感给他带来的刺激让他不得不把屁股高高的翘起来。  
Finn比他高半头，此刻他只能乖顺的把头靠在Finn的肩膀上像小猫似的蹭着，Finn满意的看着面前的Jack。 他把Jack的一只手拉到了自己的腰上围住 ，另一只手腾出空来像奖励般的伸进他的裤子里，带着安抚的温柔摸了摸他紧实圆润的屁股。十几岁的小男孩皮肤细腻温软，包裹着薄薄的脂肪，在他的抚摸下微微战栗着。现在就算是再小的动作也都会让敏感的Jack有所反应，他已经等了太久了，不用看也知道，被衣物层层包裹的阴茎现在一定肿的不行，顶端甚至会流下那么一两滴的清液。

Finn这时脑子里突然闪过一个坏点子，他顺手拿过了旁边的相机对着Jack：“表现好一点，乖孩子才有奖励。”也许是这一举动激发了Jack本身就天赋异禀的表现力，他开始更卖力的扭着腰，屁股也翘得更高。Finn帮他褪去碍事的上衣，拉着他到了床边，他先让Jack坐在床上，自己则拉过椅子和Jack对着坐下。

“试着自己先射出来” 

Jack嘴上呜咽着：“Fuck you…” 但是手不自觉的往下伸去。Finn调试了一遍相机，把画面拉近到Jack的脸，再移到下面的羞耻部位。Jack的两条腿微微分开，两坨软肉中间红彤彤的，隐隐露出一条细细的线。Jack拉着那条线，但却试探着没有把它拉出来。他眼眶红红的，抬起头求助般的望向Finn，伸出脚尖蹭了蹭他的小腿。  
Finn依然举着相机，虽然他知道自己现在也硬了，但为了让视频拍摄的更加完整，他没有理会Jack的小动作，只是用眼神示意他继续。  
Jack见Finn没有理会自己，便决定狠狠心直接把跳蛋拿出来，嘴里还念叨着“大导演现在还真是敬业呢…”

他拽住那条细线往外拉，结果里面嗡嗡作响的跳蛋却正好挤压在他的敏感点上，肠壁收缩挤压着，不愿放这个带来快乐的玩具离开。Jack瞪大了眼睛，嘴里不停叫骂着“FuckFuck” 他一手扒着臀瓣一手用力的将跳蛋拽出来，温热湿滑的小玩意掉出来的那一瞬间他忍不住发出了一声甜腻的哭腔，被扔在一旁后还在嗡嗡作响，上面沾满了属于Jack自己的肠液。  
敬业的Finn导在看到这一幕眼神也不禁暗了一下，自己都没有察觉到的勾起了嘴角，下体也悄悄支起了帐篷。

Jack已经开始就着前液套弄起自己的阴茎，他已经迫不及待的想要射出来了，毕竟冷战的这段时间已经憋了那么久，可恶的Finn——罪魁祸首还坐在自己对面拿着相机，看不清他的面部表情。Jack另一只手也进入到后穴里搅动起来，温热的内壁包裹着自己的手指，发出咕唧咕唧的水声。  
情欲逐渐给他白皙的皮肤沾染上了一层淡淡的粉色，他眼前水汽朦胧，玫瑰色的双唇微微张开。虽然Jack平时一向没什么羞耻心，但此刻一想面对着男友自渎，还在被摄像机视奸，他感觉自己浑身每一寸皮肤仿佛都被Finn炙热的目光一一舔过，隔空留下火辣焦灼的触感。  
Jack对着相机露出他那最甜美且危险的笑容，两个手指从股间贴着皮肤一寸寸滑到了嘴唇上，这一路还留下了不少暧昧的水渍，手指头被柔软湿润的小嘴包裹起来，Jack灵活的舌头对着两根手指开始吞吐起来 时不时的还挂出几根细细的银丝，另一只手还在给自己做着自慰，酥酥麻麻的快感如同小蚂蚁一样爬上他的腹部，Jack早已经忍受不住这样的刺激，一个颤栗射得床上和小腹上满是乳白色的液体。

Finn站起来，把相机随手放在椅子上就朝他走过去，连相机盖都忘了盖。Jack却站起来背对着他，把黏糊糊的手指往床单上蹭了蹭，Finn像一只大狗狗一样蹭着跟过去，站在他后面用两条纤细但有力的胳膊轻轻圈住他的腰，讨好似的把下巴搭在他的肩膀上凑过去亲他的脸。但Jack一边微微挣扎着，侧头躲过Finn的亲吻，一边嫌弃的嗔怪着：“拍爽了？我什么时候说原谅你了吗？别他妈碰我Finn Wolfard！”  
Finn早已习惯了这只小野猫的喜怒无常，他嬉笑着低语：“不原谅我还带着跳蛋诱惑我？”说着低下头去亲吻他的后颈，Jack本还想挣扎，但温暖柔软的嘴唇带着热气覆在皮肤上，像一只大手穿过层层迷雾，轻柔的抚摸着他长满尖刺的小心脏，抚平了上面的波澜和气鼓鼓的浪花。“我爱你我爱你我爱你…”Finn嘴里不停的念叨着，像是在给Jack施定心咒。Jack觉得自己顿时丢盔卸甲的原谅了他的一切，这个与他从还是个孩子时就早已心意相通的男孩永远都是这样，那颗心满怀着赤诚与热烈的爱意，紧密的将他包裹在青涩而绵长的情网中。  
他回过身回抱住Finn，用脑门抵着他胸口小声嗔怪着：“ 早干嘛去了…” 说着抬起头亲上他的嘴唇，Finn立刻积极的回应他，顺势把他向后推倒在床上。Jack那小鹿似的眼神在这个长吻中变得迷离，又红又亮的嘴唇微微张着，Finn看到这一幕忍不住又俯下身亲吻他，从眼窝亲到嘴唇，再往下男孩的颈窝又香又软，散发出阵阵肉桂味的暖香，混着棉质床单的清香钻进他的鼻子里，Finn不由自主地把脸埋进这温柔乡，留了下一个又一个湿热的吻痕。Jack喘息着，探着头亲了亲他头顶的发旋，伸出手插进他的头发里，帮他把汗湿的发丝别到耳边。

两个人越抱越紧，Jack不满的拽起Finn硌人的上衣，两人拉扯着脱掉了那件外套，腹部胯部紧紧的贴在一起，刚才射出来的精液半滑半稠，在Jack小腹上被黏腻的涂抹开，Finm伸出手指刮了一点伸进了他的后穴里给他准备，但他很快就发现没这个必要，经过跳蛋一下午的扩张，肠壁已经湿滑松软，Finn把手指从Jack后穴里退出来，用粗糙的裤子表摩擦着Jack大腿内侧的软肉。Jack就抬起膝盖轻轻蹭了蹭Finn下体鼓起来的小包，笑道：“你是不是老了不行了。”  
Finn闻言低下头去咬他红彤彤的耳朵：“我行不行你还不知道么？”说着一只手按住Jack不停扭动的胯骨，另一只手解开了自己的裤子，滚烫的阴茎从内裤里挣脱出来，一下弹到了Jack后穴边上。Jack也蹬掉挂在膝盖上的裤子，两条长腿松松的盘着Finn的腰，脚趾轻点着他的后背催促着后者快点进来。Finn看着他意乱情迷的样子，再也不能控制自己，自己裤子还没脱完就直接顶了进去，引来Jack一声惊呼，随即而来的是变得支离破碎的呻吟声。 但Finn坏心眼的只是插进去便不再动作，在里面抵着他早已熟悉的那一点研磨碾动。Jack高高的挺起胸脯，两个小巧的乳头都硬起来，急的呻吟里都带上央求的语气：“快…快点，求你…”

Finn这时心里突然升起一股无名火，仿佛自己被小男孩当成了某种工具一般，一改刚才温柔的样子：“你个偷心贼Jack Grazer也有求人的一天？”说着又往前猛的挺了下胯，让阴茎更深更用力的往里插了插，引得Jack仰起脖子娇嗔的叫了几声，手指攥紧了身下的床单，他迷惑的眨了眨眼睛，一时有些情迷意乱的他没明白Finn为什么要这么说。  
Finn两只手伸到Jack腰间，猛的把他拉坐到自己腿上，两人换了个位置。阴茎也因为这一动插入了更深还未探寻过的地方。Jack感觉洞口被一瞬间撑大，又痛又爽的快感顺着脊柱和小腹爬上他的胸口和脑子，整个人都酥麻瘫软。他两只胳膊紧紧搂着Finn的脖子，像只树懒似的汗津津的攀在他身上，把他毛茸茸的脑袋抱在怀里，大腿也不自觉的夹紧了他的腰。  
Finn上身的T恤和牛仔裤都还好端端的穿在身上，和全身赤裸的Jack形成了鲜明的对比。Finn把头埋到Jack胸口处，用胳膊搂紧了他的上身，一头乱蓬蓬的卷毛蹭的Jack胸口痒痒的，时不时还伸出舌头舔弄胸口前硬挺红肿的两点。Finn双手扒着Jack的臀瓣让自己更方便进入，每一次几乎都是整根没入，而且总会落在Jack的那个点上。Jack像一只溺水的小猫，大口呼吸着彼此间粘稠的空气，后穴里又烫又硬的器官有节奏的顶弄着。两人的喘息声和噗嗤噗嗤的水声在房间里混成一团糟，羞耻的声音凌乱的在他们身边环绕着。

正当Jack对Finn的服务感到愈发满意，甚至让他心底生出了一缕柔情：“他多爱我呀”，正要奖励般的低下头去亲吻他的眼睛，Finn下身抽插的动作却嘎然而止，Jack情欲正浓被生生打断，难耐的用牙齿咬住下唇，鼻尖上的雀斑都在微微颤抖，那双琥珀色的大眼睛露出难以置信的表情。正要发作，Finn却蜻蜓点水般亲了一下他的锁骨，随即一手背在脑后躺了下去，另一只手顺手抄过了刚才扔在旁边的跳蛋按在他胸口，玩具依旧还在嗡嗡的震动，上面还带着冰凉的粘液。刺激得Jack一个机灵，两颗殷红肿胀的乳头被蹭的更是高高的翘起来，快乐的波浪汹涌的流向他的下腹。他胡乱摇着头，想把Finn的手拨开，但后穴中燃烧起的情欲和瘙痒烧灼着他的全身，也抽走了他所有力气，他只能呜咽着流着泪。

“Jack叫床的声音像只小猫。”Finn不止一次的在心里这样想着，手也伸到了Jack的嘴里。Jack也确实像一只奶猫一样用舌头卷起手指舔舐着，像吃棒棒糖似的，色情的吮吸他细长白皙的手指，从指根到指尖，喵呜的叫声小了很多。  
Finn又突然猛的顶了一下，这下让Jack脱力的滑趴下来，几乎化作一滩水，依靠在Finn胸前，被他轻轻的搂着。后穴也跟着吸紧了许多，Finn低吼一声，两只手捧起面前小可怜的脸，“你以后还敢不敢再气我了？嗯？还说不说我们两个不熟？你管这个叫不熟？” 说着拉过他的一只手去摸两个人连接的部位，烫的Jack一个哆嗦。此刻Jack才终于明白Finn是在生昨天那条秒删的ins story的气，没想到这个坏蛋竟然选在这个时候惩罚他，但他现在一点狠话也说不出来，胸口传来的快感和后穴的渴望交织在一起狠狠的鞭笞着他，这惩罚比任何时候来的都要严厉。他只能哆哆嗦嗦的抽回自己的小手，一边哭一边嗯嗯啊啊的叫，“呜…不要，我错了…我错了，求求你…”  
Finn的手顺着他的脸颊肩膀滑下来，与他十指相扣，坏笑着问他：“那你打算怎么补偿我呢。”

Jack只好呜咽着用双手撑在Finn的小腹上支起自己，自己扭着腰，屁股一下一下的动着，体位的原因每一次上下运动阴茎都会更重重的碾在他敏感的肠壁上。Finn一只手撩拨着他已经几乎不堪重负的乳头，另一只手也挣脱开Jack手指的纠缠，沿着他的膝盖摸到大腿内侧，巧妙的握住了他充血的性器，Jack被这样的刺激弄得大声哭喊起来，完全不在乎楼下的几位小同事会不会听到。快感令他恨不得跌下床去，那种一下子冲至他头顶的感受逼得他泪水更加汹涌的溢出来，他的鼻子也塞塞的，眼泪口水糊的满脸都是。  
Finn直起身来，更用力地握住Jack的阴茎，用刚刚留下的口水作为润滑快速的撸动，大拇指绕着他的龟头打转，下身也配合着重重的顶在Jack体内。Jack的身体都被撞得发麻，身体一下一下被打开，体内被连续猛烈的攻击挑逗的又烫又充实，他扭动着酸软的腰肢，嘴里却还在抱怨着：“用力啊！” Finn像是得到了什么指令，接下来的每一下都精准的撞到Jack的敏感点上，“你现在还真是越来越难满足了啊……”

窒息感令Jack被一片炽热的白光所袭击，他晕头转向的回应着Finn一连串热烈的亲吻，跟着他的节奏摆动着腰肢。肉体的撞击让他四肢发麻，双手不自觉地抓紧Finn的领口。很快，Jack的阴茎在Finn的挑弄下又射出不少，身上浮现出一种肉欲的潮红，射出来的精液甚至有几滴溅到了两人的下巴上。  
最后这几下两人都压不住喘息声，床也发出吱呀吱呀的响声。Jack两条腿较紧了Finn的腰，手捧着后者的脸疯狂的交换了一个又一个吻。Finn重重的顶了几下射在了里面，这股快感几乎要淹没了Jack的大脑，舌头却还和Finn纠缠的难舍难分。

两个人平躺在床上穿着粗气，Jack看了一眼Finn。“你还不如把衣服换掉。”说着还用手指在Finn衣服上抹掉了一块不知道是谁的精液，“这不还是射上面了？”Finn把Jack这只手拉过来在嘴边温柔的吻了又吻，久久没有说话。 

“你俩是在上面睡了一觉吗？  
”Sophia在群里发了条消息。Jack拿起手机看完腾的一下坐起来，拉着Finn两人赶紧把衣服穿好，顺便找出一件新的半袖给Finn换上。在一旁被遗忘许久的相机此刻又被Finn提了起来，他甚至都没有查看相机里的内容，就继续拿到楼下用了。

Sophia一看到两个人别别扭扭从楼上下来，Finn还换了件衣服，顿时就明白了发生了什么，对于小情侣分分合合倒是早就习以为常：“你俩还真是'睡了一觉'啊！知道我们在下面有多无聊吗！”Jack赶紧跑到Sophia面前给她端茶倒水，嘴上还一直打着哈哈。等两人都安稳的坐在沙发上时不约而同的发出了一声长叹，面对另外仨人恍然大悟的表情，只能偷偷红着脸相视一笑。

第二天Finn回到家，第一件事就先打开了摄像机，准备把昨天拍摄的内容剪辑一下放出来，毕竟粉丝催更的呐喊与日俱增。  
看着画面上Jack还因为和他闹别扭而气鼓鼓的小脸不禁笑出声来，终于和自己的小猫咪和好让他感觉如沐春风，但当视频播放到后面时，他脸上的笑容逐渐凝固——昨天晚上把摄像机放在凳子上之后竟然忘记关机！导致后面发生的一切被完完整整的记录了下来！他杵着眉心快速拉动进度条，就像看了一场porn视频似的，还是带道具的那种！  
他“啪”的一声把电脑合上，挠着头走到窗口吸了口气，又鬼使神差的走回桌子前坐下，重新打开电脑，把进度条拖回前面，涨红了脸反复的看了几遍，用手机拍下照片，发送给Jack。对面的Jack收到后连发了一串“WTF????”以示震惊。  
两人隔空摇了摇头：“V Team2的计划又泡汤了……”

🔚


End file.
